everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Denis Gigant
Denis Gigant is the son of the boy from The Giants and the Herd-boy, a Romanian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Yellow Fairy Book. Info Name: Denis Gigant Age: 17 Parent's Story: The Giants and the Herd-boy Alignment: Royal Roommate: Alcide Parfait Secret Heart's Desire: To be kind and helpful to giants. My "Magic" Touch: I have a belt that can turn me invisible. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Rosalie Crevecoeur. She's a nice girl, even though she tends to flirt a lot. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can get very nosy at times. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I love working outdoors! Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. I'm a horrible mathematician. Best Friend Forever After: Cezar Porcel and Vasile Soare since they're both awesome. I'm also close with my roommate Alcide. Character Appearance Denis is of average height, with long auburn hair and brown eyes. He wearsears a dark green shirt and blue short pants. He wears chains with bread charms around his neck. On his head is a bread-shaped hat. Personality Denis is a curious young man who's always trying to see what people are up to. He always says that he wants to know everything. Denis can also be very laid-back and he tries not to let things bother him. He is fond of bread and loves to eat if by the poundful. Biogrhy Hei! I'm Denis Gigant. I'll tell you about my father. He was a poor, orphaned boy who tended sheep for a great lord. He worked outside day and night. One day, he found an injured giant. Dad was scared, but the giant promised not to harm him. Dad took off his shirt and wrapped it around the giant's foot. Later, the giant invited him to a wedding celebration. The giant gave him a belt that would make him invisible. Dad stole a loaf of bread while at the banquet. He tried to eat it, but it would not break. A piece of gold fell from his mouth. Dad used it to buy food. Dad used the gold to buy food and nice clothing, and he was able to win over the lord's daughter. I am one of two children. I have an older brother named Tudor, who is seventeen. We live comfortably with our parents and maternal grandparents. Right now, I go to Ever After High. It's an awesome place. I'm destined to be the next herd-boy. I'm fine with that since I love working outdoors. I'm not afraid of giants either. I'm actually pretty close with the giants. They're a lot nicer than most people think. What do I do here? Well, I have a magic belt that enables me to become invisible. If I grab the buckle with both hands, I'm able to activate my invisibility. I like to use it to travel around so I'll be unseen. I don't like to be noticed. I'm a pretty laid-back guy, and it's pretty hard to bother me. People say I'm very easygoing. Another thing I enjoy doing is baking bread. I love to make it nice and crunchy. I don't mind crunchy food - it gives my jaws a bit of a workout. I'm friendly with fellow Romanians Cezar Porcel and Vasile Soare. I especially like Cezar since he's very funny. They're in the same year as me. Both of them love to amuse me with their dancing. I'm not good at dancing, but I don't mind playing along. I'm pretty close with my roommate Alcide as well. He's a nice, quiet guy. That's all I can think of for now. Trivia *Denis' surname means "giant" in Romanian. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Walden James. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Nobility Category:Royals Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Yellow Fairy Book Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Romanian